gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Melvin Harris
Melvin „Big Smoke“ Harris († 1992 in East Los Santos, Los Santos) war ein hochrangiges und übergewichtiges Mitglied der Grove Street Families aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Missionsauftritte Biografie Im Handlungsverlauf gibt es immer wieder verräterische Anzeichen für Big Smokes Treulosigkeit gegenüber der Gang: Er zog von der Grove Street weg, um in einem neuen Haus in Idlewood (Ballas-Gebiet) zu leben und es gibt Anzeichen, dass das Haus mit Drogengeld bezahlt wurde, trotz seiner Aussage, das Geld sei von seiner Tante. Außerdem hat Big Smoke wenig Interesse gezeigt, der Gang zu helfen oder sie zu verteidigen, wie man in der Mission Drive-Thru sieht, als der Rest der Gang auf ein attackierendes Ballas-Auto schießt, während Big Smoke auf dem Rücksitz von Sean „Sweet“ Johnsons Wagen sitzt und Fast Food mampft. Ein weiterer Hinweis auf seine Treulosigkeit ist, dass auf dem Nummernschild seines Autos, dem Glendale, "A2TMFK" geschrieben steht. Dies bedeutet: "A two timing Motherfucker", und heißt übersetzt so viel wie "illoyaler Wichser". Man sieht auch wie Smoke sich mit anderen zugewanderten Gangs verfeindet, zum Beispiel der Russischen Mafia und der San Fierro Rifa. Des Weiteren tauchen Officer Frank Tenpenny und seine Kumpanen in den Anfangsmissionen bei Big Smokes Haus auf, naheliegend: Vertraulichkeit, außerdem behauptet Smoke ständig, sie wollten Infos von ihm haben. Big Smoke behauptet auch, eine Cousine zu haben, die nach „dem Mauerfall“ getötet wurde. Sein wahres Ich wird aufgedeckt, als er seiner Gang den Rücken zudreht und zusammen mit Lance „Ryder“ Wilson gesehen wird, wie er mit Ballas und C.R.A.S.H. zusammenarbeitet und er scheint Verbindungen mit dem Tod Carl Johnsons Mutter zu haben – zusammen mit Ryder. In Aussicht auf Macht, Geld und Ruhm im Drogengeschäft baut er ein Unternehmen auf, dass mit Hilfe der Ballas nach San Fierro zum Loco-Syndikat liefert. Sie transportieren die Ware und das Geld zwischen Los Santos und San Fierro und errichten Labore in San Fierro und Los Santos. In der finalen Endmission des Spieles – „''End of the Line“ – hat Big Smoke immer noch seine Drogenfabrik (Crackfestung) in Los Santos, welches sein neues Zuhause ist. In einem städteweiten Aufruhr, an dem Tenpenny schuld ist, betritt CJ sie und kämpft sich durch sie durch und trifft ihn in seiner Penthouse-Suite. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit ihm wird er dann aber von CJ getötet. In der Einführung versucht Smoke vergeblich Sean „Sweet“ Johnson davon zu überzeugen, Drogen mit der GSF zu verkaufen. Er sagt, die Ballas wären reich und mächtig mit dem Drogenverkauf geworden, während die GSF an Macht verloren hat. Smoke überzeugt Ryder allerdings spielend bei einem privaten Treffen zwischen den beiden. Es ist auch nachgewiesen, dass Tenpenny eine große Hand im Spiel hatte in Smokes Wendung, lockend mit Geld und Macht. Wahrscheinlich hat er ihm Druck gemacht. Dennoch wird Harris nicht als kompletter Antagonist dargeboten. Die einerseits erzeugten Zorngefühle durch Smokes Verrat und seine Beteiligung an der Ermordung von CJ's Mutter werden konterkariert durch seine bis zuletzt positive Haltung gegenüber CJ. In der letzten Mission spricht er davon, wie er es geschafft hat, aus dem Ghetto heraus zu kommen und "etwas aus sich zu machen", im Klartext, Reichtum zu erlangen, indem er auf die andere Seite des Drogenhandels gewechselt ist. Demzufolge spiegelt Harris auf eine Art den stillen Traum vieler Straßengangster wie CJ dar: selbst am Kuchen beteiligt sein. Durch diesen Kontrast wird dem Charakter Big Smoke zusätzliches Relief verliehen, was ihn als Endgegner aufwertet. In der allerletzten Szene, kurz vor seinem Tod schließlich, bereut er seine Taten und gesteht, dass er sich vom Geld und von der Macht hat blenden lassen. Diese Szene ist symbolhaft für den darauffolgenden Wechsel zum zweiten Endgegner Tenpenny, der als noch brutaler, kaltblütiger, gewissenloser und hinterhältiger dargestellt wird als Harris und diesen somit posthum noch aufwertet. Trivia * In einer früheren, unveröffentlichten Version von Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas war Big Smoke noch völlig anders angezogen: Er trug ein weißes Tank-Top mit einem weißen T-Shirt darunter. Eine schwarze Hose hatte er ebenfalls an, allerdings trug er keinen Hut. In diesem Design erinnert er an den Rapper Biggie Smalls. Dessen Aussehen und Kleidung sind dieser Version sehr ähnlich. * Big Smoke tritt kurz in einem Radiointerview auf WCTR zwischen Lazlow und OG Loc auf. * Im Crackpalast gibt es eine große Statue des Beta-Big Smokes. * Er scheint auch eine philosophische Ader zu haben: Er erzählt CJ während gemeinsamer Aktionen ab und an Dinge wie „Dieselben Dinge bringen uns zum Lachen und zum Weinen!“ * In der Mission ''In the Beginning, wenn man in der Grove Street angekommen ist, sieht man dass Big Smoke zum Haus neben Sweet zufährt, wahrscheinlich sein altes Haus. Bilder-Galerie Siehe auch * Grove Street Families * Drogenhandel, Big Smokes Crackpalast, Loco-Syndikat * Not Welcome – ein Easter Egg * Regionaler Handels- und Gewerbeanzeiger San Andreas - Most Wanted * GTA San Andreas Credits Kategorie:San Andreas Auftraggeber Kategorie:The-Families-Mitglied Kategorie:Loco-Syndikat-Mitglied Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Bandenboss Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia Kategorie:Drogendealer